Sisters?
by InuKikfan4ever
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were separated at birth. When fate brings them together, the girls are not so impressed by what they see. Will they learn to love each other or hate? Much better than the summary! Rated T for cursing ON HOLD
1. The Meetings

**Hey, guys! This is my first PPG fanfic, and I hope you like it! Just a little gift from me to you for Christmas, so read and tell me what you think of it! Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
**

A man paced nervously back and forth across the room. "I just hope this works."

**Blossom's POV**

_Three babies are crying. A man is picking them up and kissing each of their foreheads. "Bye girls, I'll be back for you one day" he says while tears slide down his face. He places the babies in a car, watching them leave._

I woke up quickly. "Dammit, why do I keep having that dream?" It's not really scary as it is annoying. And there are three babies with pink, blue, and green eyes. "Ugh!" I yell in frustration and bump my head in the process.

"Blossom, you okay?" I heard my mom ask from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I replied back.

"Okay, well hurry up; you don't want to be late for your first day at Townsville High!"

"Okay!" Yep, I live in a city called Townsville. I didn't always live here; I used to live in a place called Bayville. We had to move over the summer because of a very bad bug problem. And I mean _very_ bad. How does that happen anyway? So we had to move to Townsville. I miss all my old friends but we still keep in touch. This town isn't bad either. I got up and took my shower, then got dressed. I'm a sophomore in high school and since it's a new school I want to look good. My choice of clothing today was a pink tank top with a cropped, black jean jacket. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with pink, knee-high, high heeled boots. I curled my hair, which reaches my hips, and put a red headband on. I put on some red bangles and pink, heart shaped earrings, and finally putting on my black fingerless gloves and lip gloss to complete my look.

I went downstairs, well I flew. The truth is, I have some sort of _superpowers_. It might sound crazy but it's true. I can fly, shoot beams out of my eyes, and I have ice breath. You have no idea how much it freaked me out when I got that power. One minute I'm blowing my dinner to cool it down, the next minute I have a frozen dinner! I also have super hearing and super speed. My mom also knows about my powers. I try not to use it in public because I fear that people are going to think I'm some sort of freak. It's bad enough I have pink eyes. Which I'm really not sure how I got them, my mom has brown eyes. I've never met my father, but a man with pink eyes sounds kind of weird. The truth is, I like my eyes, I think they're really pretty. People think otherwise, but I shouldn't be ashamed though. I said bye to my mom and started walking to school. I just hope that I can make new friends. I arrived at the school and went inside. A girl with short black hair and green eyes was skating down the hallway an almost hit me! I jumped out of the way just in time and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I kept apologizing over and over.

"That's okay, it was an accident" the girl said, trying to reassure me. "Are you okay."

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm Blossom by the way, I'm new."

"Hi, I'm Sapphire, welcome to Townsville High."

"Thanks" I said. Maybe she and I can become friends. Luckily I already had my schedule and I had math with Ms. Keane. Sapphire had the same class. We were talking when we walked past a girl with long blond hair put into two long pigtails. She was surrounded by a ton of boys. As I walked into the classroom, I rolled my eyes. I know who to steer clear of. One, that black haired girl who's probably a dumb, idiotic, trouble maker, and is probably going to get no where in life. Two, that blond girl who's probably a stuck up, and slutty, judging by all the boys that were around her.

**Bubbles's POV**

I woke up from my horrible with the three girls with pink, blue, and green eyes, and the man in the white coat. I wonder what it means. Oh well, stretching, I got up and told my mom I was up so she wouldn't have to come up and wake me. After taking my shower, I got ready for my first day at Townsville High as a sophomore. I was so excited! I was still upset that I had to move from my old city and move to Townsville over the summer. Why? I'll tell you why, because of a bug problem! A _terrible _one at that. So my mom told me we had to move here. Of course I'm going to miss my old friends, but we still keep in touch. I hope I can make some new friends here. I just have to keep my powers a secret. Yes, I said _powers_. You know, the ones with the flying and eyebeams and super speed. I can also talk to animals, mainly squirrels. But I'm afraid people will think I'm weird though. So I tend to keep my powers to myself. My mom knows I have them though. She doesn't know where I got it though. Okay, time to push that matter behind me and get dressed.

After taking my shower, I put on my clothes. First I put on a baby blue halter top and dark blue skinny jeans with sky blue heels. I put on a blue necklace and blue bangles. Next, I put on my blue earrings. I brushed my blond hair that goes to my back and I put it in long pigtails. Finally, I put on some lip gloss and black fingerless gloves and I was ready to go. After saying bye to my mom I went to school. As soon as I walked in the school I was crowded by boys all asking me questions.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Are you new?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I smiled. "Hey, my name is Bubbles. And yes I'm new, but I don't have a boyfriend. Desperate much? Just then the bell rang. I sighed, saved by the bell. "Sorry guys, I have to get to class." Luckily I already had my schedule and the classroom wasn't far. I had math first with someone named Ms. Keane. Man, I hate math, I hope the teacher is nice. I walked in and sat next to this girl. "Hey, my name is Bubbles, I'm new, nice to meet you" I introduced. The girl looked at me with a disgusted face but when I said new she brightened up.

"Hi, I'm Princess Morbucks" she said.

She had a type of mischievous grin on her face and I felt uncertain for a moment, but I just brushed the feeling away. I'm sure she'll make a nice friend. This girl with red hair down to her back was answering a very hard problem. Then a girl with short, black hair walked in like twenty minutes late and just sat down without explaining anything. I rolled my eyes a super nerd and a girl with a bad attitude who thinks she's badass. _Great_.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Stupid dream, get out of my head!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Buttercup are you okay?" my mom's worried voice yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back. It's just that I keep having this crazy dream. It's about a man in this white coat and three babies crying, each with different colored eyes. I'll never know what it means. I got up and took my shower. I put on black shorts that go up to my thigh. I put on a lime green shirt that said, 'Come and Get it'. Next I put on my green converses and dark green skull earrings. I brushed my short black hair that reaches my neck. Finally, I put on my black fingerless gloves with a dab of lip gloss. Today I'm starting at a new school called Townsville High as a sophomore.

I had to move from my old town because we had a crazy bug problem in my old house. So my mom just decided to move into the city of Townsville. It wasn't half bad; it just sucked because I had to leave my old city and my old friends. We still talk and stuff so I guess its okay. I flew downstairs using my superpowers. Yeah I have superpowers. I can fly, shoot laser beams, and I have super speed and strength. I can also make tornadoes and turn into one! Pretty cool, huh? Except I keep it a secret, only me and my mom know about it. And I intend to keep it like that. "Bye mom, see you later!"

"Bye Buttercup!" I heard her yell.

And with that, I ran off to school with my green skateboard. I arrived at the school and went inside. I started looking around since I already had my schedule. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little ride. I got on my skateboard and started riding down the hallway. While I was riding, I almost bumped into this girl with pink eyes and red hair. Wait, pink eyes? Nah, she can't be the one. She jumped out of the way just in time. Oh well, she should have watched out. I stopped right in front of this girl.

"Whoa, that was some nice riding" the mystery girl said.

"Thanks."

"By the way, my name is Zoey."

"Hey, my name is Buttercup, I'm new here." Just then a girl with long blond hair put I pigtails, surrounded by boys walked past us. Probably one of those stuck up "popular" types. Just then the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you around Buttercup" said Zoey.

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied. I could get along with her. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had math with a woman named Ms. Keane. "Math, oh joy" I said to myself I decided to just hang out by myself for a little bit. I ended up getting to class about 20 minutes late. I saw the same two girls that I saw in the hallway. The red haired one was explaining a complicated problem. And I remembered those boys crowding the blond one. I rolled my eyes, _great_; I just had to get stuck with the mega nerd and whore. What a fun year this is going to be.

**I'm done with the first chapter! It's weird, while I was writing this I was watching The Powerpuff Girls episode: Twas the Fight before Christmas (I love that episode, its awesome! Don't you agree?) I watch it every time December comes around. It's one of the great things about the Christmas month. So anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you think! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. What Blossom Sees

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm busy with school work and such! I'm in 8****th**** grade, so this year I'm really busy! But I have the chapter for you and this one is only in Blossom's p.o.v. Thank you to everybody who gave me reviews or added me to their favorites and story alerts! **

**Disclaimer: Inukikfan4ever does not own the Powerpuff Girls**

**Now on with the fic!**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Ouch!" I yelled before falling backwards. The ball that just made contact with my face bounced to the floor. A loud whistle was blown.

"Blossom you're out!" my gym teacher, Mr. Robinson yelled at me

I muttered whatever and went to sit out. Today was dodge ball day in gym. And lucky for me, dodge ball just happened to be the WORST activity for me in gym. If I used my superpowers, sure I would be fine. However, since I'm keeping them a secret, my regular speed just doesn't cut it. Sapphire, who I figured out has all my classes but one, joined me.

"Hey Bloss."

"Hey Saph, they got you out too?"

"Yeah, I saw you get hit in the face by Buttercup, are you okay?"

My eyes suddenly got darker. "I should have known it was her" I dangerously growled in a low voice.

"What'd you say, Bloss?" I heard Sapphire's voice ask me

"Oh nothing" I said hastily. I figured out that the one with the green eyes was Buttercup. And the blue eyed one's name was Bubbles. I still try and steer clear of those two.

Sapphire gave me a weird look. I tried to start our conversation back up before I got questioned.

"So do you know who got you out?"

"Yeah, it was Bubbles."

I rolled my eyes. Should've known. At least I have a good friend with me. I know I shouldn't be so judgmental, but they didn't give such a very good first impression. Sapphire and I talked for the rest of the game until class was over. Our team lost. After, we went in the locker room, changed and left to our next period. Although, not before a little payback. I tripped Buttercup in the locker room making her fall flat on her face! Ha, hope that it hurts a lot! Serves her right! I raced out of there quickly, smiling all the way out. I showed up suddenly at Sapphire's side. She yelped.

"Blossom! Don't scare me like that!"

I laughed, "Sorry Sapphire."

"How did you get here so fast anyway? One minute, I'm walking, the next minute you're here.

My eyes widened. Damn, I was using my super speed! On the first day of school too! And I call myself smart! I laughed nervously.

"I guess I was just going so fast that I didn't notice." Wow, what a lame excuse! I just hope she buys it.

Sapphire eyed me suspiciously before shrugging her shoulders. In my head I sighed in relief. I really need to be more careful. If I want to make friends, I can't risk anybody knowing about my superpowers.

We continued walking to our next period which was lunch. Not before bumping into Princess. I heard all about her from Sapphire. She has red hair that she fashions in two buns at the side of her head. She wears super short skirts and _way _to revealing clothes. One word to describe her: slut.

I saw that girl Bubbles talking and walking with her. It would make perfect sense that they would be friends. A whore being friends with a slut. It's a match made in heaven.

They're practically the same, except Bubbles doesn't wear slutty clothes. From what I've seen today that is. She's still a whore though.

Princess scrunched her face up in disgust. "Watch where you're going bitches" she spat at us.

"Shut the fuck up Princess" Sapphire said, getting angry. She can be nice, but I recently discovered that she can be mean when she has to, just like me. A lot you can learn about a person in one day right?

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Just get out of our way you slutty, bitchy whore." I saw Bubbles running up and calling Princess's name. Her smile suddenly turned into an angry frown when she reached us.

"Um excuse me, but my friend is not a slutty, bitchy whore super nerd.

Super nerd? She did not just call me that! I took a step closer and I noticed she did too.

"Well, I'd rather be a super nerd than a whore." We were now in each other's faces just glaring.

I turned away from her. "Come on Sapphire; let's not waste our time here."

Sapphire and I left and continued to the cafeteria. We got out our food and sat down at a table where Sapphire introduced me to some of her friends.

"So what's up with you and Bubbles?" Sapphire asked me

"It's nothing."

"Blossom….." she warned me

"Fine, fine!" I yelled sighing in defeat. Sapphire smiled in triumph.

"Alright, so you already know the deal with Princess." She nodded her head egging me to go on.

"And Bubbles?...

"Ugh, I don't know Sapphire! It's not only her but Buttercup too! I can't stand them! They seem like horrible people based on what I've seen!"

"But it's only the first day Blossom, you don't know them yet."

"Yeah, but you just heard what Bubbles said to me back out there!"

"True, but what about Buttercup?"

"She hit me in the face with a ball!"

"That may be because we were playing _dodge ball_!"

"Last time I checked dodge ball wasn't about hitting people in the face."

"Maybe it was an accident."

"That she didn't apologize for" I reminded her

"Blossom-

"Whatever" I said cutting her off.

Sapphire sighed and shook her head at her stubborn friend.

"Look Bloss, all I'm say-

"AHHHHHHH!"

I, along with everybody else in the cafeteria, shielded our ears trying to protect them from the high pitched scream. Damn! How does a person scream that loud! I looked towards the source of the noise and saw that it was Bubbles. She had food and drink spilt all over her! She ran out of the cafeteria crying. Something suddenly came over me.

I stood up and my legs started taking me in the direction where Bubbles had gone. Why do I have the sudden feeling to comfort her? I don't even like her! I heard Sapphire call out my name. I stopped, but that's when I heard someone calling Buttercup's name. I turned and saw Buttercup. She turned to me and glared. I glared right back. I went back to Sapphire and sat back down.

"What was all that about Blossom?" she asked me

"I don't know" was my reply. What was that all about? These were my thoughts as I lay down in my bed. Why did I have the sudden urge to go and see if Bubbles was alright? Why was Buttercup up and going the same way? It's not only Bubbles. Even though I'll never admit it, I felt really guilty for tripping Buttercup, and wanted to….apologize.

I don't understand! If I hate or dislike Bubbles and Buttercup than why am I lying here awake wondering if they're okay or not? What are these girls doing to me? And more importantly, why me?

**Phew! Finished with that chapter! And to clear up any confusion people might have, this is not only going to be in Blossom's p.o.v but the other girls too. Bubbles is next and then Buttercup after her so it will be in different p.o.v's. I'll try to have the next chapter up, but no promises. I have my writing exams coming up and my Language Arts teacher is giving us essays to write so we can prepare. I should actually be doing my essay and Social Studies project now but instead I'm putting this up! ^^ So don't forget to review! I mean, if you're going to read it, the least you can do is review right? Except if you really hated it, because I don't want any flames. Well…. All that's left to say is…. Review please! ^^**


	3. What Bubbles Sees

**Hello again guys! I actually wasn't going to post today, but since I finished my homework, I just decided to do that! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I went from 5 to 14! And thanks to the reviewer who told me about that mistake about Bubbles's eyes (I know what color her eyes are, I was just think about her hair at the moment) I don't think that the reviewer likes the story, but whatever! I don't care, though, just don't read it if you don't like it. **** Now, since I have nothing else to say, here is Bubbles's p.o.v of that day!**

**Disclaimer: Inukikfan4ever does not own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**Here we go!**

**Bubbles's P.O.V**

Ha ha, I dodged it, you can't get me! I'm too quick!

Yep, today is dodge ball day in gym. It's not my favorite activity, but I can stand it. I'm way better at dodging than at catching though. I can throw pretty good. Just then I saw that girl Buttercup throw a ball right at Blossom's face. You know, the two girls with the green and pink eyes which look strangely like….. ugh, forget it.

Blossom fell backwards. Ha! Serves her right!

Now I know what you're thinking. She hasn't done a thing. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to her. We could probably even be friends! As long as she's not one of those types of people that think they're better than everyone. The game was done and our team won! Yay! I went into the locker room to change when and I saw Buttercup fall right on her face. Ouch. That looks like it hurts. I looked to see who tripped her because she can't trip on air right?

I looked and I saw this girl with long, orange hair quickly running out of the room. And I mean _very_ quickly. It's almost as if… no, no that's not possible. Wait a minute….. I've seen that kind of hair color. I've seen it…. on Blossom's head actually.

Why would she trip Buttercup? And how did she move so quickly? I've got to find out…. and another thing!

You know what the funny thing is? Instead of laughing at Buttercup I wanted to see if she's okay…. weird right? It's probably nothing, all she did was fall…..really hard well, and technically she got tripped. Or at least I think she did. Anybody would want to see if she's okay if she fell, so it's probably nothing. It's not like I didn't laugh because I'm scared of her. A lot of people are but I'm not one of them. I could take her any day, compared to me, she's not that tough. But still…. "Hey Bubbles!"

I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name. Turning my head, I saw Princess and my face instantly brightened up.

"Hey Princess."

"Hi Bubbles, ready to go to lunch?"

"Sure!"

Yay! Lunch is next! I swear that's going to be my favorite period!

Princess and I were walking down the hall when we bumped into some boy.

"Get out of the way!" Princess yelled at him, throwing him out of the way.

"Sorry Princess!" the boy apologized while still on the floor.

"You better be" she said with a glare before stomping away.

After experiencing this shocking scene, I snapped back to my senses and offered the boy a hand. He took it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled and walked away, quickly catching up to Princess.

"Hey what was all that about?"

"What?"

"Why'd you push that boy down? He didn't do anything."

"People like him don't mean anything. Their life is worthless."

"That doesn't seem right."

I wonder if I'm friends with the right person. I was about to argue more with her, but then a boy called me over.

"I'll be right back Princess. I started walking over to the boy.

**Princess's P.O.V**

I can't believe that she's getting all the boys! I'm the one that gets the boys! I am the hottest here after all. That bitch is **so **going down! I looked over to see Bubbles still with the guy. Perfect. I looked around again and I spotted Sally.

"Sally, get over here!" She quickly came over.

"Yes Princess?"

"Are you busy?"

"Actually I-"

"Good, because I have a plan.

**Bubbles's P.O.V**

"That's sweet but I'm not really interested."

"Oh come on, it's just one date."

"Thanks, but no thanks" I said starting to get really annoyed with this guy.

"Let's just go and have fun."

"I don't even know you!" I yelled frustrated.

"Yeah, but by the end of the date, I guarantee that you'll _definitely _know me better" he said with a smirk while stepping closer.

What. A. Creep.

"Get away from me you freakin' perv!" I pushed him away and went to find Princess.

Ugh, I swear there are some really creepy and perverted guys in this school!

I spotted Princess….. with that girl Blossom, and I'm guessing, her friend Sapphire. Yay! Maybe, this is my chance to really introduce my self. Then maybe, we can all be friends! But that was before I heard Blossom call Princess a slutty, bitchy, whore.

Yeah, that whole crap about us being friends is now officially over.

I was right. Blossom is a super nerd who thinks that she's better than everyone! Well, if she thinks she's going to get away with that comment, she's dead wrong.

Walking right up them, I said, "Um excuse me but my friend is not a slutty, bitchy, whore, super nerd. I stepped closer to her. She deserved to be called much worse, but hey, I'm still Bubbles.

"Well I'd rather be a super nerd than a whore.

But I have my limits.

Whore? I can not believe she just said that! I am no whore! I don't act or dress like a whore or slut! By now, Blossom and I were having a glare off. It's official, I seriously hate this girl. Suddenly, she turned away, called her friend, and walked off, leaving Princess and I to glare at their backs.

"You see Bubbles?" People like that don't even need to exist."

"Yeah, I know."

We continue on our way to lunch. But not before we bumped into, guess who…. Buttercup.

"Oh look who we ran into Buttercup" this girl I didn't know said.

"The two biggest sluts and whores have graced us with their presence" Buttercup said with a smirk.

Does everyone think I'm either a whore or slut? OK, you know what? I am **_not_ **dealing with this shit.

"Get the hell out of our way!" I yelled and pushed Buttercup roughly aside, walking past her. Princess followed me and we continued to lunch.

When we got there I went in line to get my food. I sat down at a table that Princess told me to sit at. She introduced me to some of her friends and I said hi.

We all started talking and they seemed pretty cool. I'm so glad I'm making friends! But you know, all that happiness could die away. It did when somebody dumped food and drink all over me! I turned around to see who did it and it was a girl with blond hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

I was too shocked to say anything. So I did what anybody would do when getting food dumped all over them. I screamed. Oh, and not just any scream, oh no. It was an ear splitting scream so loud that everyone in the cafeteria had to cover their ears.

Already embarrassed, I ran out of the cafeteria in tears. I ran into the bathroom and just cried my eyes out, not caring who saw. I'm so stupid! What was I thinking, using my sonic scream like that? I continued my sobbing. I heard someone walk in and I finally looked up. It was Princess. She smiled and reached out a hand to me.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'm sorry about that. That was just my clumsy friend Sally."

I smiled back and took her hand. I'm so glad to have a friend like her. After I got cleaned up, I went through the rest of my day. The good thing is, still, nobody knows that I have powers! Although, there was something that kept bugging me. The worst part was, I think I know what it was.

So instead of peacefully sleeping, right now I was tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't shake this bad feeling away. This was _their_ entire fault. If they hadn't made me say or do anything to them, this wouldn't be happening! I wouldn't feel so….so…..guilty. I wouldn't feel so bad….yes, I feel bad! I know I shouldn't because I'm supposed to hate them, but I just don't know.

You know what; I just need to stop stressing about this. All I need to know is that I need to stay away from those two. After all, I have my new friend Princess, and with her, everything will be alright….. I hope.

**There you have it! The next chapter will be in BC's pov and then we're continuing. I might not be able to update soon because of school, but last week I finished the 8****th**** grade writing exam! So for the moment the worst is over until the big test at the end of the year. And don't worry. It won't be like this the whole story; I would definitely not do that. I just want you to know what each of them thought for their first day. So who's did you like better, Blossom or Bubbles? Tell me in your review! **

**Remember if you took the time to read it, the least you could do is review right? You could even review from chapter 1 to 3, I wouldn't care, I would love it, and I love your reviews! NO flames please. (I mean if you don't like it, don't tell me that, and keep it to yourself) Review pleeeeeeaase! **


	4. What Buttercup Sees

**Hey Guys! I know, I know, I disappeared for about 5 months, BUT I'm not dead! Many of you have probably seen me on fanfiction reviewing anyway. I'm going to go through the same apology I did for my other story because I said the same thing basically. So I've been really busy with projects and school work and stuff! Honest! I didn't even have time during spring break! I had THREE projects and two very long assignments! And then it was like everywhere I turned, there was a new project so totally not my fault. I can not balance all this school work with fanfiction like some of you can, so again, SORRY! Here's chapter 4! Buttercup's day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**(P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited my story, or had it on alert!)**

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Bam! Oh yeah, another one out! Guess what guys, it's dodge ball day and I'm on a roll! Unfortunately, Bubbles is on my team, but on the bright side, Zoey was too. And she wasn't half bad. I aimed a ball at Blossom and it hit her dead in the face! Score! I gave Jane a high five and we continued the game. In the end, we won, not that there was any doubt that we would, and me and Jane walked into the locker room.

"Man that was a great game wasn't it!" Jane said cheerfully.

"You bet! We totally owned them!

"Yeah, I love dodge ball day, gets me so pumped up in a way!"

I put my hand on her back, "Yeah, I know what you mean my friend."

We got changed and started walking out. One minute, I'm walking and the next minute…..I'm flat on my face. I look up to see a long mane of orange red hair fleeing the room. Bitch. She tripped me! How dare she! Okay, so I hit her in the face, but she deserved it! Oh, she's going to going to get it later. While Jane helped me up, people around me were asking if I was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jeez, it was just a fall, I do have superpowers, I'm kind of super human so I won't get hurt that easily. I figured that out when I was little. Besides, I didn't like being fussed over. I'm strong; I can take care of myself.

Zoey and I then walked out of the gym and continued on to the lunchroom. While we were walking Zoey broke the silence.

"That sure was a nasty fall you took there" Zoey said jokingly.

"Ah, shut up" I said while playfully punching her shoulder. "Besides, I did not fall, I was tripped."

"Oh really? And by whom, may I ask?"

"Blossom" I growled

"Really? I didn't see her."

"Oh trust me, it was her, there's just no mistaking that hair."

"Hmm, well I didn't see anybody."

Come to think of it, how did she leave that quickly? If she tripped me, then she must have been close to me, but I wasn't even close to the door. She left so fast that I could only see her hair! Could it be that she also…. Nah! It's probably because she runs track or something.

While Jane and I were walking in the hallway, we saw Bubbles and Princess heading our way. We stopped in front of them.

"Oh look who we ran into Buttercup" Zoey said already knowing my issue with Bubbles and already having known Princess.

"The two biggest sluts and whores have graced us with their presence" I said with a smirk on my face.

Bubbles' face went through a series of emotions. First confused, then sad, and finally, anger.

"Get the hell out of our way!" she yelled and pushed me aside. Princess followed, but not before turning around and giving us the finger. Oh no, oh _hell _to the no. Nobody pushes me willingly without expecting a beat down. I was about to go after them, but I was being restrained by Zoey.

"Leave it, they're not worth it."

"But—" I began to protest.

"Buttercup" she warned, "Leave it alone."

I obeyed, pulling away from her in a huff, "Fine, but I swear if they keep pushing my buttons, _especially _Bubbles….."

"Don't worry, I won't stop you then" she said. "Now let's go get some lunch you crazy bitch."

"Coming, you crazy bastard" we laughed and went to lunch. I could tell this was going to be a great friendship.

After we got our food Zoey led me to a table of unfamiliar faces.

"BC, these are my friends" she said and pointed them out while naming them.

"Hey" I said.

"This is Buttercup guys" she said while motioning to me.

A chorus of hi's and hey's were heard around the table.

Zoey and I sat down and we all began talking about our dumb new teachers and classes we had so far, which ones got on our nerves, that sort of stuff. Other than that, we just talked about random things.

"Did you guys watch that new –" that's as far as I got, because next thing I knew, there was an ear shattering scream that rang around the cafeteria. Everyone was scrambling to protect their precious ears. Dam, whoever that is, they sure can scream! It can shatter a window! I looked around for the source of the noise and found it. It was Bubbles…..covered in food. She started crying and got up, rushing out of the cafeteria.

Next thing I knew, my legs were carrying me in the direction she ran. I could hear Zoey calling my name but I kept walking.

'_Get a hold of yourself!'_ a voice in my head screamed at me. I immediately stopped.

What am I doing! I don't even like her! I have to get a hold of myself. I saw Princess running after Bubbles. I looked to the side and saw Blossom, standing right across from me. I glared at her and she glared back. After a while, I turned and went back to my table. As I sat down Zoey said, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing" I said absentmindedly.

"Were you going to actually _comfort _her? You were heading in the exact same direction, it sure looked like it. You got up pretty quick too, I thought you didn't like her? I guess I was wrong."

I snapped back to reality and quickly said, "I _wasn't _getting up to comfort her and I _don't _like her. Me heading in the same direction as her was a coincidence. Jeez, you get up from a table for one minute and suddenly you're a criminal and get interrogated."

"Hmm" Jade said while looking at me suspiciously, "If you say so."

"I know so." Even though I kind of lied because a part of me did want to comfort her. I quickly pushed that thought aside; it was just the nice part of me showing out. After lunch we all went to our classes. They were tolerable, except for the last one, which was Home Economics. None of my new friends or Zoey was in there, but Blossom and Bubbles were. Yippee. After school was over I went home.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh, hey sweetie, how was your first day at your new school?"

"It was okay" I replied.

"Any new friends?"

"Yeah, a few."

"That's my girl, rough and tough and able to make new friends in the first day" she said while ruffling my hair. I laughed.

"And new enemies."

She sighed, "Although sometimes, that attitude can get her some brand new enemies."

"Only two."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _two _brand new enemies."

"Yep" I said while going upstairs. I ate my dinner later and before I knew it, the day had gone and night had fallen. I was thinking about my two new enemies and what to do with them. I'm still confused about that stupid cafeteria incident. Why did I even consider helping, even more, actually getting up to do something about it? Even if my nice side showed, it still doesn't make sense…Maybe I'm over thinking it; maybe I'm beating myself up over nothing. That's it; it's time for a good sleep.

I buried myself in my covers, placed my head on my pillow, and closed my eyes, coming to a conclusion about my two enemies. They stay away from me, I'll stay away form them, problem solved. I should just look on the bright side, I made an awesome new friend named Zoey, who I know from today, would have my back. Pretty soon, I drifted into a deep slumber…..

_Little did Buttercup know that there were a pair of eyes outside her window, watching her, as it had done to a pair of blonde haired and pink eyed girls earlier…._

**Done! Finally! We are done with all the girls' day and are ready to continue! So next chapter will be the continuation! Again, sorry for the late update! Won't happen again besides….it's SUMMER vacation for me! Yep, summer vacation started last Friday! This should have been posted earlier but a virus called xp total security invaded my computer, making it unable for me to go on the internet and my auntie did not bring a usb the day I wanted her too so I could transfer the document from the computer…but it's here now, I can get on the computer again, hoped you like it, and now I only have one more thing to say…..**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Sorry guys for this not being a chapter and technically I'm not supposed to do this, but how else can I tell you? Truth is, I've been really busy with school, it's been taking up ALL my time. I only really have time to read fanfiction, and I can barely do that. I'm behind in my reviews already for other people's stories. So I feel that it's not right to keep you guys waiting more than 5 months for each chapter. I wouldn't like that if another author did that to me without explaining, so I'm not going to do that to you guys. I mean, I have all accelerated classes this year, French 2, blah, blah, blah, the usual school stuff. And honestly, I have to watch my grades for right now. Cannot let those slip. So for now, this and my other story are going to be on hold until I actually have time to write. But don't worry, I'll still be writing the chapters whenever I have time, so I won't have to make you guys wait a long time. I thought I could juggle school and fanfiction, but I can't. I don't know how some people can. Sorry, guys! :( Especially for the people that actually liked my story; I'll be back as soon as I can! **


End file.
